l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Hida Benjiro
Hida Benjiro of House Kakeguchi was the brother of Hida Reiha and thus the brother-in-law of Crab Clan Champion Hida Kuon. He was born to the Kakeguchi vassal family. Appearance Benjiro had his head shaved and his weathered face was marked with dozens of scars. Shinsei's Last Hope, Part I, by Rich Wulf Retaking of the Kaiu Wall Benjiro fought in the Crab recovery of the fallen towers of the Kaiu Wall. Twenty Goblin Winter In 1160 Benjiro attended ambitious ronin seeking to gain fealty to the Crab in a Twenty Goblin Winter which had been edicted by Hida Kuroda two years ago. Benjiro selected Yasuki Namika as political liaison to help him in escorting Akodo Kaneka's ronin followers to Shinsei's Last Hope. One of this ronin was Kihei. During a patrol in the Shadowlands with Hiruma Tatsuzo and Hiruma Ashihei they saw an army of undead, goblin and Lost. Shinsei's Last Hope, Part II, by Rich Wulf Requesting Reinforcements Benjiro came to Kyuden Hida to request ungertly reinforcements. Hida Sakamoto, the acting master of the household in the absence of the Crab Clan Champion Hida Kuon, refused to weaken the Crab defences in the Kaiu Wall. The Emerald Champion, Yasuki Hachi, who was present waiting an audience with Kuon offered him and the Emerald Legions he had there. The conquest of Last Hope would increase faith and worship to Fu Leng, becoming stronger in the Assault to the Celestial Heavens. Hachi, Bayushi Norachai, the Legions and the aged Doji Reju marched to Last Hope and lost to Tsukuro's army one quarter of the troops before they could be inside the city, and Reju did not reach the village. Defending the City Hachi and his Legions proved their valor to the Crab who were impressed of their fighting skills against the Shadowlands. After several goblin waves testing the defences, Tsukuro called the Ashura, fearful nightmares which killed many defenders and partly destroyed the magic jade wall of the city, making a breach in the principal defence of Shinsei's Last Hope. The enemy army assaulted the breach, and Hachi run to face Tsukuro, and while dueling Benjiro crushed the skull of Tsukuro, sending him to Jigoku again. A group of Phoenix shugenja led by Isawa Nodotai arrived the city from the air and aided to repel the attack. The Phoenix had been advised by Reju, who had arrived Kyuden Hida wandering alone. When later Kuon arrived with the Crab army they crushed the foes and the city was safe. Shinsei's Last Hope, Part III, by Rich Wulf Kisada's Return In 1166 the great Crab hero, Hida Kisada, returned to life through Oblivion's Gate. The Great Bear knew the location of the Hidden Heart of Iuchiban and his purpose in Ningen-do was the destruction of Iuchiban. Benjiro had volunteered to seek the heart in his place, but when Kisada retorted Benjiro retracted his offer. Kisada requested thw warrior to join his quest, alongside with Hiruma Rikiya and the Crab group that found him in the Gate. Persistence, by Rich Wulf Rice Price Manipulated A serie of bandit attacks on the caravans transporting rice from the Crane to the Crab provinces. It caused the price of rice to increase by nearly half. Kuni Jiyuna learned it was a manipulation of the rice price engineered by Kakita Osei. She told it to Benjiro and they guessed Osei had not been working alone. Being Osei dead at that time in an improptu duel with Matsu Robun, Benjiro came in 1167 to the Imperial City, Toshi Ranbo, expecting to know more after he could tell about it to Doji Nagori, the highest Crane representative present. Simple Economics, by Shawn Carman and Fred Wan Tasking Robun Asahina Handen informed that Nagori was in the Lion Estates, where Benjiro entered as a hulking brute. He was dismissed by the Kitsu Daimyo, Kitsu Katsuko, who saw his behaviour a gross display of disrespect. Robun, who was there for happenstance, met later Benjiro and Toritaka Tatsune and offered himself to found the ronin that would be used by Osei in the Twilight Mountains. The Lion had been assigned to find something in the Boar lands to make a memorial, and was seeking a way to atone the shame of his unauthorized duel to Osei. The Crab accepted the Lion's aid. The Vacant Throne The Wanderer In 1168 the Imperial Court had received testimony from the Nezumi ambassador indicating the Emperor Toturi III had entered the Shadowlands. The Empress Toturi Kurako exposed Naseru had left the Imperial City Toshi Ranbo months ago as a wanderer seeking enlightenment. The Emerald Champion Yasuki Hachi would lead a rescue party with assembled forces from every Clan in the Crab lands. Yasuki Jinn-Kuen gave Benjiro and Tatsune a large jade piece, enough for the safe travel in the Shadowlands of the Crab party. In return he would be let to accompany them. The shortest way from the capital would be through the Shamate Pass entering Scorpion territory, which were at odds with the Crab with the Kisada affair. Jinn-Kuen offered to arrange the transport through Scorpion lands with no fear of discovery. To Defend the Emperor, Part 2, by Shawn Carman Battle of the Tomb Benjiro was present at the Battle of the Tomb in 1168. It was he who led the survivors of the battle back to the lands of the Crab Clan. They safely reached Kyuden Hida after Shiba Aikune, Mirumoto Rosanjin and Yoritomo Katoa remained behind, sacrificing themselves to delay the oni pursuers. The Battle at the Tomb, Part 4, by Shawn Carman and Nancy Sauer Tao of Fu Leng The Crab safely returned to Kyuden Hida with a book. The Oracle of Jade Omen sensed the presence of the book when it was retrieved from the Tomb, and made his way to Crab lands to advise Hida Kuon on what to do with it. Omen revealed it was the Tao of Fu Leng, an evil book written by the hand of the Dark Kami himself. The book was deemed too dangerous to study as it would corrupt its reader, and too dangerous to destroy as it would unfailingly re-create itself and possibly fall into the hands of the Shadowlands. The book was entrusted to Omen to safeguard it. Benjiro and Yasuki Jinn-Kuen, the only two Crab who had carried the artifact, were found by Omen without the book's mark on either of both men. Dark Knowledge, by Brian Yoon Kyofu rejoined the Crab Kyofu came to his former clan and requested an audience with Hida Kuon. He no longer looked like the Onisu, he was handsome, though his flesh was strangely discolored. Kyofu asked to be given command of the Damned so that he could lead a force against the oni. After his intentions were verified by Omen, the Oracle of Jade, he would command the tainted crab in the Kyofu's Last March. Kyofu was given Kettei to wield in the battles. Kuni Daigo pledged to bring the sword back to the Crab upon Kuroda's death. Souls of Steel, Part Two, by Brian Yoon Kuroda was killed by Kyoso no Oni in the Battle at the Wall of Bones. Oaths, by Shawn Carman and Rusty Priske Crab-Scorpion War Jinn-Kuen tempted Kuon reminding him that the Imperial Throne was vacant, but the Crab Champion had another pressing matter in mind, the retaliation against the Scorpion for the attempts on Kisada's life. He ordered Benjiro to start the Crab-Scorpion War. The Crab attacked and burned to the ground villages and farmlands that had no strategic importance, giving the Scorpion the opportunity to take their deserved punishment and felt no need to retaliate. It would made the peasants feel unprotected hurting its production. A Path of Violence (Imperial Herald v2#20), by Shawn Carman and Rusty Priske Investigations at Yasuki lands Benjiro followed the investigation about the Crane using dishonorable tricks and petty commerce to gain leverage in Friendly Traveler Village. He had appointed Yasuki Yukinaga but little advance he had gained. Robun and Benjiro arrived and the Crab confronted the Crane representative, the former ronin and Shogun's Advisor Naoharu. The Crane got rid off of any evidence and dispersed any who could give testimony. Benjiro showed a scroll with Yasuki Tatsuya testimony, a Crane Yasuki turned ronin. Tatsuya had been forced out of the Crane because he was embezzling funds from the clan. Tatsuya had been murdered in the Crab prison and his testimony could not be given credit. The Crab were forced to take back their claim of dishonesty. A Matter of Honor, by Brian Yoon Daigotsu seeks the Tao of Fu Leng Minions of the Shadowlands were tasked to find a book with a spider on it, Bakemono Warpack (The Truest Test flavor) and Benjiro defeated those beasts who tried to retrieve the Tao of Fu Leng, with the aid of Tsukai-sagasu. Tsukai-sagasu (The Truest Test flavor) Third Yasuki War After the Third Yasuki War began, the Crane had retaliated in the expected way. They used their superior economic network to diminish or even deny resources to the Crab. Things had grown so desperate Hida Benjiro had sent his spy Yukinaga to rustle up supplies from any source that he could find. A Tale of Bushido, by Brian Yoon Benjiro was the commander of the Crab army that fought the Crane Clan. Words & Deeds, Part 1, by Shawn Carman The Crane armies suffered heavy casualties at his hands. The War of Dark Fire, Part 11, by Shawn Carman Failed Intervention in the Third Yasuki War The Phoenix Clan sent the Shiba Army led by the Phoenix Clan Champion Shiba Tsukimi to intervene in the conflict as peacemakers. The Crab and Crane fronts ceased to crash against one another and now, instead, they unified and turned against the Phoenix. The Phoenix realized it and withdrew their forces out of the Yasuki lands. The Heaven's Will, Part I, by Shawn Carman Assassination Attempt In 1170 during the Night of the Assassins Benjiro was attacked in his sleep by assassins sent by Daigotsu. Although injured in the attack, he killed both his assailants. The Heaven's Will, Part II, by Shawn Carman An Ogre Tale During an ogre raid the beasts were caught sneaking through the tunnels beneath the Kaiu Wall. A Kaiu trap was triggered and the tunnel collapsed. Benjiro was trapped several hours beside a dying ogre, who was telling some sort of story until he was dead. After Benjiro was released by Kaiu Kirino, he could not repeat any part of the story, because Benjiro did not understand the ogre language. The Dawn of the Ogres, by Lucas Twyman War of Dark Fire Benjiro was the commander of the Crab army that fought Chosai's Yobanjin minions in the War of Dark Fire. The War of Dark Fire, Part 2, by Shawn Carman When words that Shiro Tamori was being assaulted he sent his cavalry forces to reinforce the defense, but they did not arrive on time to prevent the Fall of Shiro Tamori. The War of Dark Fire, Part 8, by Shawn Carman His forces defended Shiro Kitsuki during the siege of the castle. End of the War While the combined Rokugani forces were fighting in the Battle of Dragon Heart Plain, the yobanjin scouts reported to his leader, the Son of Fire that a single legion of samurai was moving away from Toshi Ranbo via the south. They had formed a protective formation around a palanquin, the same one that the Empress arrived at the Imperial City in. They used Shaman magic to travel toward the Imperial City concealing their movement with thick plumes of smoke. When the palanquin was attacked, Akodo Setai and Hida Benjiro, who were inside instead the Empress, attacked and defeated the Son of Fire, with the aid of Shosuro Naname. It marked the end of the war. The War of Dark Fire, Part 16, by Shawn Carman Oni attacks the Wall Shortly after the end of the war were reported an unusual spectacle: demons, goblins, and ogres were approaching the Kaiu Wall fleeing from an unknown foe deep in the Shadowlands. Oceans, by Lucas Twyman The Wall of Bones had been destroyed when hundreds of creatures were driven out of the depths of the Shadowlands, by something dangerous enough to scare oni. The Kaiu Wall began to suffer daily attacks from the fleeing demons. Plague had been appeared in Crab villages, as happened in Unicorn lands. A Warrior's Peace, by Brian Yoon A Lion army led by the Lion Clan Champion Akodo Shigetoshi and a Unicorn army led by the Utaku Daimyo Utaku Yu-Pan arrived to bolster the Wall defenses. The Path of the Destroyer, Part 2, by Shawn Carman Destroyer War Shortly after the oni stopped their attacks the Destroyer's horde arrived, in the beginning of the Destroyer War. Countless waves of metallic gaijin demons smashed the Crab forces. Benjiro was at the forefront of a spearhead, to get some inkling of the demons command structure, then withdraw and report. When Benjiro saw the Rakshasa General what one day an ogre told him flourished. He knew the Rakshasa could not be defeated this day and retreated. Kuon ordered Benjiro to take his wife and children to safety, and marched to face the tiger-like creature. Kuon was wounded and a section of the wall exploded. The Destroyers overwhelmed the exhausted samurai and breached the wall, letting hordes of Destroyers pour into Rokugan. The Burning Wall, Part 2, by Shawn Carman Rikugunshokan Benjiro became Rikugunshokan of the Crab army after his Lord Kuon departed to fight the Destroyers and die as a way to cleanse the Crab's failure for the Fall of the Wall. To All Things an End, by Shawn Carman Reactions, by Shawn Carman Kyuden Hida under attack Following Kuon's death the destroyers answered by pressing forth with renewed vigor. Kyuden Hida was defended by the Lion Clan, under the command of the Lion Clan Champion Akodo Shigetoshi and the high ranking general Ikoma Kosaku. The Destroyers attacked the palace in a wedge formation and it was crushed by the combined Rokugani force. Another force arrived Shiro Kuni and besieged it. Logistics of Death, by Brian Yoon The Jade Champion Kuni Daigo performed a ritual that delayed the Destroyers advance into Crab lands, although they started it again after Daigo's power was exhausted. Children of Rokugan, by Lucas Twyman Empress' proclamation Word arrived that the Empress Iweko I had announced at winter court that she was suspending the edict demanding the immediate execution of Daigotsu, and demanded that he be brought before her. This decision was contested by several of Benjiro's advisors. Reactions, by Shawn Carman God Beast In 1172 the majority of the Crab lands had been occupied by the Destroyers, who invaded the Scorpion lands. The God Beast of Kali-Ma, a gigantic creature supposedly divine, took the field. The Empire dispatched reinforcements to deal the new menace. Crane, Scorpion, Mantis and even Spider forces gathered to the area. Story Rulebook (Empire at War) Utaku Yu-Pan's outflank maneuver did not slow the pace of the beast, which marched toward Ryoko Owari. When the creature stopped, it provoked a tremor, creating a massive chasm, from which it summoned serpentine creatures with heavily armored carapaces. The chasm-spawn attacked the Empire forces. Wrath of the God-Beast, Part 1, by Shawn Carman The spawn and God-Beast were defeated. Yu-Pan lost an arm, severed from the elbow. Wrath of the God-Beast, Part 2, by Shawn Carman After the battle Lion reinforcements arrived led by Ikoma Otemi. Heroes of the Empire, by Shawn Carman The Rakshasa The tale the ogre told Benjiro had reached his mind, despite he did not understand the language. During dreams Benjiro was able to learn what the story told, and from it Benjiro believed he might lead to the Rakshasa's defeat. Hida Benjiro (Empire at War flavor) He was counseled about the dreams by Kuni Okichi. When Benjiro confronted again the Rakshasa he was prepared for it. Benjiro was severely wounded but he did the same to the Raksasha General with an ivory dagger. Both retreated to tend their wounds. It was the beginning of a Blood Feud. Flesh of the Demon, by Shawn Carman Winter The cold reduced the abilities of the Destroyers, and the Lion already had gained ground against them. Benjiro planned to attack and advance during whole winter. Yu-Pan retorted his plan could retake all the lost Crab territory, but only to be lost again during a second spring offensive launched by the invaders. She devised a plan, aided with the Kaiu Engineers, which allowed them to advance slowly, purifying and fortifying the reclaimed ground, and then continue to push forward. Benjiro eventually agreed. The Dead of Winter, Part 1, by Shawn Carman Bitter Spring In 1173 in the called Bitter Spring, the Crab had assets secreted behind enemy lines, and were preparing some manner of gambit in hopes of drawing out the Rakshasa. The Destroyer War, Part 16, by Shawn Carman The Destroyers tracked down the position of Benjiro, who was in an undefendible position, cut off from all support and facing a potentially much larger force. Benjiro moved to another place, who was seen by his advisor Kaiu Seison as even worst than the present. Benjiro did not hesitate, ordered to move and prepared a strange white dagger he tucked in his belt. He knew that the Rakshasa was coming for him. Goddesses, Part 1, by Shawn Carman Rakshasa's death In the month of the Goat of 1173, Imperial Histories 2, p. 254 the Rakshasa General managed to isolate Benjiro, his men subdued or killed, and Benjiro confronted it in personal combat using the ivory knife. When Benjiro was defeated, his throat gripped by the monster claws, the trap was strung. The Rakshasa's forces were slaughtered by a rain of arrows, and ivory-tipped arrows bore down upon the rakshasa. Iuchi Katamari, the Doomseeker, the killer of immortals appeared. He performed the rituals of his order that would bound the rakshasa and began stripping its immortal essence from its flesh. The rakshasa's screams carried all across the plains for many hours. Benjiro stood watching it, accomplishing his swore. Goddesses, Part 2, by Shawn Carman End of the Destroyer War Benjiro and many other leaders of the Empire arrived to a small Scorpion temple were the Empress was. Near this place Daigotsu, Shahai, Susumu, Fu Leng, and Kali-Ma had died. The drawback was that Daigotsu had returned in a phantom form, as the Master of Jigoku. Satsu told the Empress had proclaimed the end of the Destroyer War with the victory of the Empire. Crab and Scorpion had to rebuild their lands, and to defend the Empire against the Second Festering Pit, created after the death of the goddess Kali-Ma. Goddesses, Part 4, by Shawn Carman Spider Clan They were told the Spider Clan had been conferred the status of Great Clan. Those free of taint could remain in the Empire, and the tainted were put under guard of the Dragon Clan, to extend the Empire in the Ivory Kingdoms. For first time since Iweko was ascended as the Child of Heavens, she spoke, proclaiming the Spider Iweko's Conquerors. Benjiro saw it as good idea, to lose all the Tainted Spider in the entire Empire, and that the Crab on the Wall could worry about death but not the destruction of their very souls. Aftermath, Part 1, by Shawn Carman As a part of the agreement with Daigotsu, the taint would be withhold over the humans and the Rokugani would be spared the taint forever. Death The exact fate of Benjiro was unknown but he was dead before the end of the 12th century. 2012 Winter Court Season: The Saga of Heroes See also * Hida Benjiro/Meta External Links * Hida Benjiro (Heaven and Earth) * Hida Benjiro Exp (Rise of the Shogun) * Hida Benjiro Exp2 (Empire at War) Kakeguchi Benjiro